Lies
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Lies that you loved me,  Lies that you would miss me,  Lies that you would come back,  Everything's a lie,  Lies that you would protect me,  Lies that you can't live with out me,  If you were going to leave me, dump me,  Why did you promise?


A/N This is a Korean song by T-ARA called 거짓말, I thought it was a really good song, so I decided to translate it into English and make a songfic. The translation is by me, since the internet translator didn't work properly… So please don't criticize the translation.

_Lies that you loved me_

_Lies that you would miss me_

_Lies that you would come back_

_Everything's a lie_

_Lies that you would protect me_

_Lies that you can't live with out me_

_If you were going to leave me, dump me_

_Why did you promise?_

Reyna looked out of the window in her cabin. Jason… The only person she had trusted, he had lied to her, she still remembered that day painfully.

~flashback~

"Jason…" she faced the son of Jupiter looking at her blankly

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Reyna asked desperately "You promised! You promised Jason, that you loved me, that you would miss me if you ever left, that you would come back if you ever left, that you would protect me, that you can't live without me!" Jason frowned at her.

"I remember you were a good friend but nothing more, sorry, I love Piper." He kissed the beautiful girl's head. The next day, she woke up, to find a silhouette at the doorway.

"Jason…" she whispered. "Don't you remember me at all?" Jason sighed.

"I'm truly sorry, I choose Piper, she seems… more of a match for me, anyway, I came to say goodbye."

"What?" I leapt up and grabbed Jason's arm "Please don't leave Jason." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave, to defeat Gaia. I'm afraid you will have to let me go." Reyna was left staring at the retreating boy of Jupiter.

~end of flashback~

_I can't if it's not you_

_I really hate it if it is not you_

_Why do you keep pushing me_

_Why do you keep letting go of my hand_

_How it came this way_

_This is not how it's meant to be_

_I am not ready to let go_

She had not been ready to let him go. She had followed him stubbornly into the Argo II. Jason didn't try to resist. But when she tried to take hold of his hand, he had slyly let go. He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, get together with someone else Reyna." He hugged her awkwardly and went of with Piper. The Mary-sue Venus girl. Didn't he understand that he was the only one for her?

_Lies that you loved me_

_Lies that you would miss me_

_Lies that you would come back_

_Everything's a lie_

_Lies that you would protect me_

_Lies that you can't live with out me_

_If you were going to leave me, dump me_

_Why did you promise?_

That night, Reyna had crept into Jason's room.

"Why did you promise if you were going to leave me?" she whispered. Jason patted the spot by him and she sat down.

"I can't bear to hurt you." He murmured "Venus likes making these tricks, she just seems to be right for me, she is gentle, I am fierce, you are fierce, you and me together… It just seems too unbalanced." Reyna bit her lip, she hated it when he was right.

"Never make promises you can't keep Grace." She had said sharply and Jason flinched "Because you'll end up breaking someone's heart one day, like you did with mine."

_L I E It makes me ill_

_L I E it makes me miserable_

_Even if I beg you to tell me it's all a lie_

_it doesn't work_

_How do I live without you?_

The next day, she had stayed in bed, miserable and sick. Jason came in, holding hands with Piper, he held her breakfast.

"You okay Reyna?" Piper asked sweetly. Reyna couldn't help but like her. If only she hadn't stole Jason away, they would have been best friends. Jason was right. This girl was opposite of them. She was gentle and caring. Not tough, not violent.

"Tell me this is all a lie." Reyna murmured. Piper looked stricken.

"I'm sorry." She sat down and took her hand which Reyna weakly batted away.

_Were you always a person like that_

_A person who left me coldly_

_You are cruel_

_You are mean_

_You left me to cry_

After they were gone Reyna had covered herself with her duvet, sobbing quietly. Had Jason always been a player? No worse, had he been so cruel. Had he always meant to break her heart? This wasn't Jason, Jason would never have left her like this. He left her to cry.

_Lies that you loved me_

_Lies that you would miss me_

_Lies that you would come back_

_Everything's a lie_

_Lies that you would protect me_

_Lies that you can't live with out me_

_If you were going to leave me, dump me_

_Why did you promise?_

Lies that he loved her, lies that he would protect her, how may more promises had he made while he was away? How many more promises will he break? Probably all of them.

_Lies that told me to leave_

_Lies that told me not to look back_

_Lies that told me not to look for you_

_Everything's a lie_

_Lies that told me to forget you_

_Lies that told me we were over_

After the war was finished Jason had spoken to Reyna one last time

"Leave Reyna, and don't look back, this is the only easy way, I'm going back with Piper. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, I hope you will find my replacement, don't look for me Reyna, forget me, we're over."

She would never have left him, how could he? She would always look back in their memories, he wouldn't. She would always want to look for him, it was his wish that kept her from doing so. Everything that Jason said was a lie, she would never forget him, she would never admit they were over.

_However much I think_

_I can't be without you_

_Please come back_

_I feel like I'm about to die _

_I can't do anything without you_

_I just cry_

_I just don't want to admit farewell_

_My heart just hurts again_

_I feel as if I'm going crazy_

_Please come back to me_

_Please_

No matter how much she thought, she needed Jason, she couldn't be without him. She felt as if she was going to die, she just cried all day, she didn't want to admit they were over but the truth was that they were. Her heart just hurt again every time she thought of him. Venus hated her, why? She had never done anything, but Venus always played on her. Her out of all the people Venus could choose. She felt as if she was going crazy without Jason.

"Please come back to me." She whispered into the cold air. "Please…"


End file.
